King of Games Challenge
by Hagato
Summary: Characters from all over the world to compete for the title of King of Games. Who will be the next King of Games? Sorry, this story has been discontinued.
1. Start!

I don't own or indores anything Yu-gi-oh related. Credit goes to the creators/owners of Yu-gi-oh

* * *

"Welcome, welcome one and all!" shouted the announcer, "to the King of Games Challenge!" Not like there was a crowd to shout to. The only people within miles were the very reluctant participants of the tournament. Most of them were there against their will. 

"I have no idea why I am even here!" said Kaiba, the pompous, mean, self-absorbed, cold hearted person of the group.

"Because I forced you to!" shouted the announcer, whose name is Alex.

"You can't force me to do anything!" shouted Kaiba.

"Oh yeah, do ten jumping jacks." sneered Alex. Suddenly Kaiba's body jerked and he started doing jumping jacks!

"What the!?" shouted Kaiba, unable to stop himself. Nearby two participants were laughing their heads off. They were the King of Games himself Yugi Mutou, and his close friend Joey Wheeler.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" huffed Kaiba. "How did you do that?" he shot at Alex.

"Simple, I'm the representative for the writer of this story." replied Alex.

"Story? What do you mean by story?" asked Yugi.

'Idiot!' someone shouted from nowhere.

"Uh……whoops." said Alex, "Wasn't supposed to let that slip." There was a very long silence. "Just forget what you just heard."

"Why should we?" asked another participant named Jaden Yuki.

Alex glared at Jaden with sharp red eyes. "Do it or I'll painfully force you to do it." he shouted. Alex scared Jaden so much that he dived behind his two friends Syrus and Kenzan, who were also in the tournament.

"Alright," said Alex, obviously annoyed, "I'm just going to make this short, sweet, and to the point. You are doing this because I'm bored, because I can make you do this, and I want to see a new King of Games crowned. Your opponents will be randomly chosen and placed on this board." Alex pointed over his shoulder. A large board appeared behind him, and then names appeared on the board. "You will receive the locations to where you will duel. You have 10 minutes to prepare." And Alex disappeared.

List of participants and their opponents for round one.

Jacob vs. Weevil Underwood

Syrus vs. Rex Raptor

Yugi vs. Dr. Vellian Crowler

Joey Wheeler vs. Bastion

Bobby vs. Rebecca

Jim Crocodile Cook vs. Tira Mukuu

Jaden vs. Leon

Kenzan vs. Sugoroku

Kaiba vs. Zane

Chazz vs. Tenma Gekkou

Tenma Yakou vs. Axel Brodie

Jesse Anderson vs. Kirk Dixon

Kitamori Reiko vs. Adrian Gecko

Aster Phoenix vs. Sieg

Mako Tsunami vs. Alexis Rhodes

Mia Valentine vs. René Ryou


	2. Jacob vs Weevil

Those who are fans of Weevil might not to read about this chapter

* * *

Ten minutes later Weevil Underwood and Jacob met on their designated dueling arena. Upon seeing Weevil, Jacob was startled by his appearance.

"Yikes, did you dress like that on purpose, or did you dress in a dark room?"

Weevil growled. "That's not funny."

"Whatever," replied Jacob, and he handed Weevil his deck. Weevil did likewise, and they shuffled the decks. Then they handed back each others decks.

"Let's Duel!" they said in unison.

"I'll go first." said Weevil. "I'll activate Reckless Parasite." The card appeared on the field.

"What does it do?" asked Jacob.

"It brings the parasite in your deck to life." Weevil sneered. Then a Parasite-Parasite card appeared on Jacob's side of the field.

"You rat!" shouted Jacob. "You slipped that into my deck when you were shuffled it didn't you?!"

"I don't know how it got there." said Weevil with an unconvincing look of innocence on his face. "Parasite-parasite will change all of your monster into insects, so I'll active insect barrier, which keeps your monsters from attacking. Then I'll summon Pinch Hopper in attack mode (1000/1200). Then I'll activate Eradicating Aerosol. It will destroy my Pinch Hopper." A large can appeared on the field and sprayed Pinch Hopper, and it dissolved. "Because Pinch Hopper was destroyed, I can special summon Insect Queen in attack mode," (2200/2400). Weevil laughed loudly. "I end my turn."

Jacob drew a card. Then he started laughing.

"What is so funny?!" shouted Weevil.

"This," replied Jacob, "I summon RB-79 Ball in attack mode," (800/1800). The Parasite-Parasite tried to infect Jacob's monster, but nothing happened.

"Why hasn't it been infected!?" shouted Weevil.

"Because of its effect. He is unaffected by monster effects." replied Jacob. "Anyway, I active Mass Production Resources of the Earth Federation, which turns my one Ball into 5 Balls. Then I sacrifice two Balls to special summon two RB-79k Balls (1200/500). Then I activate the spell Ball Tangle and Swam Tactics. This allows me to sacrifice two balls and on RB-79k ball to destroy a monster, then half of its attack points come out of your life points.

Jacob's three monsters shot off towards Insect Queen. They flew around it, tangling it up with wire in the process. Then they fired their cannons at it and all four monsters exploded. Weevil's life points dropped from 4000-2800.

"Then I activate Limiter Removal. This doubles my monsters attack points; ball (1600/1800) K-ball (2400/500). Then they attack you directly." Weevil's life points dropped from 2800-0. "You lose." Jacob said bluntly. Because the duel was over, the holograms disappeared.

Weevil was crying like a baby. "NO!" he was screaming. "NO! I can lose like this! In the first duel, in only one turn! It can't be! It just can't be!"

"Well too bad, because you just did." said Jacob. He looked over his shoulder to the spot where Alex just materialized. "What happens when you lose any way?"

"Well, under normal circumstances they could stick around to watch the other duels, but for Weevil here, I'll make an exception." replied Alex. He then snapped his fingers and a large cage full of lions materialized in the middle of the field.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Jacob hesitantly. He was starting to get an idea of what Alex was going to do.

"Feed him to the lions." Alex said simply. He snapped his fingers again. Weevil began to float up into the air and over the open ceiling of the cage. Weevil squirmed around to avoid falling into the cage.

"No, no please! Have mercy!" cried Weevil.

Alex just smiled evilly at Weevil. "Goodbye." he said happily. He made a hand motion as if he was dropping something, and Weevil fell into the lion cage. He was able to let off an agonized scream of terror before he, and the lion cage disappeared.

"I know he was a bad duelist, but you didn't have to kill him!" said Jacob, looking at Alex in horror.

Alex laughed. "He's not dead. That lion's cage thing was a joke. I just sent him home." Alex glanced at his watch. "I need to go. The second duel is about to begin." Alex then dematerialized.

* * *

Please hurry up and review

* * *

Original Card Information

RB-79 Ball

type: monster

Level: 4

Stats attack 800, defense 1800

effect: This card is unaffected by monster effects. As long as this card remains face up on the field, your opponent loses 500 life points during their standby phase.

RB-79k Ball

type: monster

level: 4

stats: attack 1200, defense 500

effect: This card is unaffected by card effects. This card can be special summoned if you tribute one face up RB-79 Ball. As long as this card remains face up on the field, can can special summon one "RB-79 Ball" from your graveyard.

Mass Production Resources of the Earth Federation

type: spell

image: a bunch of engineers in Earth Federation uniforms working on parts for mobile suits on an assembly line.

effect: Chose on machine type monster on your side of the field with 1000 attack points or less. Then you can special summon as many tokens as possible with the same name, attack points, defense points, type, and attribute.

Ball Tangle and Swarm Tactics

type: spell

image: one RB-79k and two RB-79's tangling up a Zaku with cords.

effect: sacrifice one RB-79k and two RB-79's to destroy one of your opponent's monsters. Then half of that's monster's attack points come out of your opponent's life points.


	3. Syrus vs Rex

Elsewhere Syrus and Rex were beginning their duel.

* * *

"I hope you're ready to lose," sneered Rex, hoping to scare Syrus. 

Syrus, who had by now gotten over his stage fright problems, shouted back, "If you're trying to scare me, you're doing a poor job." Rex was caught off guard by this statement.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just duel!" shouted Rex.

"I'll go first," said Syrus. He drew his card. "I'll play Cycroid in defense mode." (800/1000). "Then I place two cards face down. I end my turn."

"I draw." Rex examined his cards. "I'll summon Giant Rex in attack mode (2000/1200). Attack his stupid little tricycle!" Rex's Giant Rex crushed Cycroid.

"I activate my trap, Super Charge," shouted Syrus. "This allows me to draw two cards, and then I activate Hidden Cannon. This causes you to lose 200 life points for each card in my hand." Rex's life points go from 4000-3000.

"Whatever!" shouted Rex. "I'll destroy you next turn." He had a second Giant Rex, and a Rigaki in his hand.

"My turn." said Syrus. "I'll activate Premature Burial. I pay 800 life points to special summon Cycroid from my graveyard." Syrus' life points dropped from 40003200, and Cycroid appeared on the field.

"So what?" shouted Rex, "It's still weak!"

"I'm not done!" shouted Syrus, "I activate Power Bond. It allows me to fuse the Cycroid on the field and the Cycroid in my hand to summon Pair Cycroid (1600/1000), but my power bound doubles its attack points (3200/2000). Then I summon Submarineroid in attack mode (800/1800). This duel is over."

"But how?" asked Rex, "After your attacks I'll still have life points."

"That would be true," admitted Syrus, "But both my monsters can attck your life points directly!"

"No!" shouted Rex.

"Oh yes! Pair Cycroid, Submarineroid Attack!" Rex's life points went from 3200-0.

"Wow, from one lame duel to another." said Alex who had just materialized beside the arena. "Well at least Rex is taking his loss better than Weevil took his." he said as an after thought. "Right then, congratulations on winning your duel Syrus and you Rex, go home. Now I'm off to see Yugi's duel," and then he dematerialized. After Alex and Syrus left, Rex started bawling like a baby.

* * *

For a while, I can update fast, because I already have some of this done. 


	4. Yugi vs Dr Crowler

It is Little Yugi, Atem is not in this story.

* * *

Yugi and Dr. Crowler were getting ready for their duel. 

"Do you realize that you look an awful like a woman Mr. Crowler?" asked Yugi as they took up their dueling positions.

"For the last time it's Dr. Crowler!" shouted Dr. Crowler, completely ignoring the 'you look like a woman' comment. "Do you want to go first or shall I?"

"I'll go first," said Yugi, "I draw." Yugi examined his cards. "I play Toy Soldier in attack mode (1500/1000). Then I place two cards face down, and end my turn."

Dr. Crowler drew his card. "I summon Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode (1300/1300). Then I'll equip it with Ancient Gear Tank, which gives my monster a 600 attack point boost (1900/1300). And now, Ancient Gear soldier attack, and because he is attacking, you can't activate spells or traps."

"Oh no!" shouted Yugi as his Toy Soldier was destroyed. Yugi's life points went from 4000-3600. "Alright, my turn." said Yugi as he drew his card. "I'll activate Fortress of Sand. This card will absorb up to 3000 points of damage to my life points. Then I'll summon Silent Swordsman level 3 (1000/1000). Then I'll equip it Sword of the Silent. This card increases its attack points by 1000 (2000/1000). Silent Swordsman level 3 attack his Ancient Gear Soldier." Silent Swordsman destroyed Ancient Gear Soldier. Dr. Crowler's life points dropped from 4000-3900. Then Yugi's life points went from 3600-3000. "What happened?" asked Yugi as his life points went down.

"Because you destroyed Ancient Gear Tank, you lose 600 life points. Now my turn." said Dr. Crowler. He drew one card. "I'll activate Premature Burial. I pay 800 life points to bring my Ancient Gear Soldier." Dr Crowler's life points went from 3900-3100. "Then I'll sacrifice Ancient Gear Soldier to summon Ancient Gear Engineer in attack mode (1500/1800)." said Dr. Crowler, "Then I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon, which will destroy your Sword of the Silent, now Ancient Gear Engineer attack his Silent Swordsman level 3." Ancient Gear Engineer Destroyed Yugi's Silent Swordsman level 3.

"Don't forget about my fortress of sand!" shouted Yugi. "It will absorb the damage I would have took."

"True," said Dr. Crolwer, "but because Ancient Gear Engineer destroyed a monster, it can destroy a spell or trap card." Yugi's Fortress of Sand was destroyed.

"My move." said Yugi. He drew his card. "I'll activate Taking Out of the Toy Box. This allows me to summon two Toy Tokens." The two Toy Tokens appeared on the field. "Then I'll sacrifice them both to summon one card face down. Then I'll place another card face down, and end my turn."

Dr. Crowler drew his card.

"I'll activate Poison Draw. This causes you to lose 200 life points." said Yugi. Dr. Crowler's life points from 3100-2900

"Right then," replied Dr. Crowler. "I'll activate Call of the Haunted. It brings back my Ancient Gear Soldier. Then I'll sacrifice my two monsters to summon Ancient Gear Golem in attack mode (3000/3000), Attack Yugi's face down monster." Ancient Gear Golem attacked the face down monster. It reveled to be a toy box.

"Ha," laughed Yugi, "You attacked my Man Eating Toy Box (0/0). Because it was attacked while face down, I don't lose any life points, but you lose the life points I would have lost." Dr. Crowler's life points dropped from 2900-0.

"Finally, an interesting duel, I couldn't have expected less from the King of Games." said Alex as he materialized behind them. "I mean the first two were very boring. Now I get to see your friend duel."

* * *

I'm using Toy Soldier from the comic Yu-gi-oh R

* * *

Man Eating Toy Box

type: monster

level: 8

effect: If this card is attacked while it is facedown, and you were to lose life points due to an effect, you lose none. Then the attack points of the attacking monster come out of your opponent's life points.

Sword of the Silent

Type: spell

Image: a sword that looks like the sword that Silent Swordsman has

Effect: This card can only be equipped to warrior, and increase its attack points by 500. If it is equipped to Silent Swordsman, increase its attack points by 1000. If it is equipped when Silent Swordsman levels up, this card isn't destroyed, and your opponent loses 1000 life points.

Taking out of the Toy Box

Type: spell

Image: A small boy taking toys out of a toy box.

Effect: you can special summon two toy tokens (0/0) in attack mode. This can't be used in tribute summoning, unless the monster has toy in its name.

Poison Draw

Type: Trap

Image: a hand getting hit with a poison dart as it draws a card.

Effect: each time your opponent draws a card, they lose 200 life points.

* * *

For all those people who think this story is bad, I am not going to stop. Although it should be admitted that this is my FIRST FAN FICTION!

But still, PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Joey vs Bastion

Joey Wheeler and Bastion were preparing for their duel

* * *

"I've done the calculations, run the numbers, and examined every possible outcome. And they all come down to one thing. My victory." said Bastion as they took up their dueling positions. 

"Shut up, you annoying know-it-all." shouted Joey.

"Well anyway," said Bastion calmly, "I'll go first." Bastion drew his card. "First I'll summon Carbonedon in defense mode (700/600). Then I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

"My turn." said Joey as he drew his card. "I'll summon Little-Winguard in attack mode (1400/1800).

'No,' though Bastion. 'His monster has only 1400 attack points, so my Bottomless Trap Hole won't work on it.'

"Then I'll attack your Carbonedon," continued Joey. His Little-Winguard destroyed Carbonedon. "Then I'll place two cards facedown. I end my turn."

Bastion drew his card. "I'll summon Vorse Raider in attack mode (1900/1200). Attack his Little-Winguard."

"I'll activate his effect!" shouted Joey. "I can change him to defense mode. Then I'll activate my trap card Skull Dice. This will lower your monster's attack points depending by the roll of the dice." The skull dice appeared and rolled across the floor. It came up as a one. Vorse Raider's attack points dropped from 1900-1800. Little-Winguard blocked Vorse Raider's attack.

"I end my turn." said Bastion.

Joey drew his card. "First I'll activate my face down Giant Trunade. This sends all spell and trap cards on the field to their owner's hand. Then I'll summon Blue Flame Swordsman in attack mode (1800/1600). Then I'll switch Little-Winguard into attack mode, and then I'll activate Blue Flame Swordsman's special effect. I'll transfer 600 of his attack points (1800-1200) to my Little-Winguard (1400-2000). Little-Winguard destroyed his Vorse Raider." Joey's Little-Winguard destroyed Vorse Raider, and Bastions life points dropped from 4000-3900. "I'll place two card face down, and end my turn."

Bastion drew one card. "I'll summon Magnet Warrior Omega Minus in attack mode (1900/600). I'll place two cards face down and have Magnet Warrior Omega Minus attack your Blue Flame Swordsman." Magnet Warrior Omega Minus destroyed Blue Flame Swordsman, and Joey's life points dropped from 4000-3300. Then Flame Swordsman (1800/1600) appeared on Joey's side the field. "Where did he come from?" asked Bastion.

"It's Blue Flame Swordsman's secondary effect." replied Joey. "When he is destroyed, I'm allowed to special summon Flame Swordsman."

"I'll activate Graceful Charity. I'm allowed to draw three cards, and discard two. Then I end my turn.

Joey drew one card. "I hope you weren't planning on using those cards because I'll activate Card Destruction. This makes it so we discard our hands, and draw a new hand." They discarded their hands and drew new hands. "Then Little-Winguard will destroy your Magnet Warrior Omega Minus!"

"I'll activate Negate Attack, which stops your attack." said Bastion.

"Oh yeah," said Joey, "I'll activate Trap Jammer, with this card I'll destroy your trap." Bastion's Trap card was destroyed, and Little-Winguard destroyed Magnet Warrior Omega Minus, Bastion's Life points went from 3900-3800. Then Hyozanryu (2100/2800) appeared on Bastion's side of the field.

"Where did he come from?" asked Joey.

"Remember when you sent Carbonedon to the graveyard?" asked Bastion.

"Yes." said Joey.

"Well, because there are ten cards on top of it, I was allowed to special summon Hyozanryu." said Bastion.

"I end my turn." mumbled Joey.

Bastion drew one card. "Hyozanryu attack his Flame Swordsman." Hyozanryu destroyed Joey's Flame Swordsman. Then his life points went from 3300-3000. "I end my turn."

Joey drew one card. "I'll activate Dark Dragon Ritual. This allows me to sacrifice Goblin Attack Force to summon Paladin of Dark Dragon (1900/1200), and then I'll summon Jinzo (2400/1500) by sacrificing Little-Wingaurd. Then I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back Goblin Attack Force (2300/0). And now, Jinzo destroy his Hyozanryu." Jinzo destroyed Hyozanryu, and Bastion's life points went from 3800-3500. "Goblin Attack Force and Paladin of Dark Dragon attack his life points directly." Bastion's life points drooped from 3500-0.

"That's great, another interesting duel." said Alex doing his materializing thing again.

"How long have you been there?" asked Joey.

"Long enough." replied Alex. "I'll let you know that your friend won his duel." Then Alex dematerialized.

* * *

If your wondering what the heck is up with Alex, it will all be explained in a later chapter. 


	6. Bobby vs Rebecca

Bobby and Rebecca were starting their duel.

* * *

"I hope your ready to lose you little pipsqueak." said Bobby 

"No, because I won't lose" said Rebecca. "I'll go first." She drew a card. "I'll play Witch of the Black Forest (1100/1200) in defense mode. I end my turn."

Bobby drew a card. "I'll play Space Defender (1500/1000). This card allows me to attack all of your monster slots. And you will lose 500 life points for all of your empty monster slots." Rebecca's life points dropped from 4000-2000. "Then I end my turn."

Rebecca drew a card. "I'll summon Ruby Dragon in attack mode (1600/1200). Then I'll activate Tribute to the Doomed. I discard one card to destroy your monster." Bobby's monster was destroyed. "Ruby Dragon, attack his life points!" Bobby's life points went from 4000-2400. "I end my turn."

Bobby drew one card. "I'll summon Snake in attack mode (2000/1500). I attack your Rudy Dragon." Snake destroyed Rebecca's Rudy Dragon, and her life dropped from 2000-1600. "I place one card face down, and end my turn."

Rebecca drew a card. "I'll activate Monster Reborn to summon Ruby Dragon. Then I'll sacrifice it to summon Luster Dragon #2. Then I'll activate Revival of Diamond Sword. This allows me to sacrifice Luster Dragon #2 to summon Diamond Head Dragon. its effect allows it to have 2400 attack points plus 1000 extra attack points."

"That's what you think! I activate Scribble!" shouted Bobby.

"What does it do?" asked Rebecca.

"It allows me to negate one of your card effects." replied Bobby. "So your Diamond Head Dragon has 0 attack points."

"No!" shouted Rebecca.

"Well too bad." said Bobby. "Snake, attack her Diamond Head Dragon." Snake destroyed Diamond Head Dragon, and Rebecca's life points dropped from 1600-0.

"Well that was a let down." said Alex materializing behind them. "I mean, I saw two interesting duels, and then a let down like this." He sighted and dematerialized.

* * *

Bobby and his cards were created by my little brother. I was kind enough to let him have a character, who will be feature in a possible future fan fiction.

* * *

Space Deffender

type: monster

level: 4

effect: This card can't attack directly. This card can attack every monster slot on your opponent's side of the field. This card can't attack a slot with a monster in it. For every empty slot it attacks, your opponent loses 500 life points. This is not considered battle damage.

Snake

type: monster

level: 4

effect: Each time this card destroys a monster, special summon a Snake Token (0/0) in defense mode. If you can't summon a Snake token, this card is destroyed.

Scribble

type: trap

image: a scribble

effect: you can negate the effect of one monster effect, spell, or trap card.


	7. Jim Cook vs Tira Mukuu

Jim Cook and Tira Mukuu were starting their duel.

* * *

"I'll go first." said Jim. He drew his card. "I'll activate the effect of Flint Cragger. If I send it to the graveyard, you lose 500 life points." Tira's life points dropped from 4000-3500. "Then I'll summon Guardian of Uluru in defense mode (0/2300). Then I'll activate Foolish Burial. This allows me to put one monster in your Graveyard." Jim threw a card over to Tira.

"Sabersaurus?" she asked. "Why are you putting in my graveyard?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." said Jim. "I end my turn."

Tira drew a card. "I'll summon Blood Sucker in defense mode (1300/1500), and then I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

Jim drew one card. "I'll summon Fossil Dina Pachycephalo in attack mode (1300/1300). Then I'll active Rushing Recklessly, which raises my monster's attack points by 700, (2000/1300). Then I'll attack you Blood Sucker!"

"I'll activate Thirst of Blood. This allows me to special summon one level four or lower monster from my deck." said Tira. Fossil Dina Pachycephalo destroyed Blood Sucker. Then Tira summoned Vampire Lady in attack mode (1550/1550).

"By the way," said Jim, "Fossil Dina Pachycephalo's attack points are increased by your monster's defense points." Fossil Dina Pachycephalo's attack points went from 1300-2800. "I end my turn."

Tira drew a card. "I'll activate Lighting Vortex. If I discard a card, all of your monsters are destroyed." Tira discarded her card and all of Jim's monsters were destroyed. "Then I'll sacrifice my Vampire Lady to summon Curse of Vampire in attack mode (2000/800). Now I'll attack you directly." Curse of Vampire attacked Jim, and his life points drooped from 4000-2000. "I end my turn."

Jim drew his card. "I'll activate Fossil Fusion. Remember that Sabersaurus I put in your graveyard?"

"Yes." said Tira.

"This allows me to fuse the Sabersaurus in your graveyard, and the Fossil Dina Pachycephalo in my graveyard to summon Cenozoic Fossil Dragon Skullger in attack mode (2500/0). I'll attack your Curse of Vampire." Cenozoic Fossil Dragon Skullger destroyed Curse of Vampire. Tira's life points dropped from 3500-3000.

"I'll activate the effect of Curse of Vampire. If I give up 1000 life points, I can summon it to the field with 500 extra attack points." Her life points drooped from 3000-2000. The head of her monster shot out of her graveyard, and hit her on the neck.

"Yikes!" shouted Jim. Then Curse of Vampire appeared on the field (2500/800). "I end my turn." said Jim.

Tira drew a card. "I'll attack your monster." she said. Curse of Vampire attacked Cenozoic Fossil Dragon Skullger and they both were destroyed. "Then I'll activate its effect again." Her life points dropped from 2000-1000, and Curse of Vampire appeared again. "I end my turn."

Jim drew a card. "I'll activate my second Foolish Burial, to put Ultimate Tyranno in your graveyard. Then I'll activate another Fossil Fusion to fuse my Guardian of Uluru and Ultimate Tyranno to summon Paleozoic Fossil Dragon Skullgeoth in attack mode (3500/0). Now attack her monster!" Paleozoic Fossil Dragon Skullgeoth destroyed Curse of Vampire, and Tira's life points dropped from 1000-0.

Alex did his materialization trick again. "Well, that was mildly interesting." he said, and dematerialized.

* * *

When I used Foolish Burial, I was using the Anime effect.

* * *


	8. Jaden vs Leon

Jaden and Leon were staring their duel.

* * *

"I'll go first," said Jaden. He drew his card. I'll summon Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird in attack mode (800/600), and I'll activate polymerization to fuse my Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in attack mode (2100/1200). Then I'll activate Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird's special effect. I gain 500 life points for each card in your hand, and I'll end my turn." Jaden's life points went from 4000-6000. 

Leon drew his card. "I'll summon Little Red Riding Hood in defense mode (800/1200), then I'll place one cards face down and end my turn."

Jaden drew a card. "I'll activate Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird's special effect again." Jaden's life points went from 6000-7500. "Then Flame Wingman will destroy your Little Red Ridding Hood." Flame Wingman destroyed Little Red Riding Hood. "By the way, your monster's attack points come out of your life points." Leon's life points dropped from 4000-3200.

"Yeah well, Little Red Ridding Hood has a twist of her own. I'm allowed to special summon one warrior onto the field, and I chose Iron Hans in attack mode (1200/800)." said Leon.

"Well, then I end my turn." said Jaden.

Leon drew a card. "I'll activate Water of Life, which allows me to special summon Little Red Ridding Hood. Then I'll sacrifice my Little Red Riding Hood and Iron Hans to summon Hex Trude in attack mode (2600/1800). Then I'll attack you Flame Wingman!" Hex Trude destroyed Flame Wingman. Jaden's life points dropped from 7500-7000. "Because Hex Trude destroyed a monster, she gains 400 attack points," Its attack points went up to 3000. "Then I'll end my turn."

Jaden drew his card. "I'll activate Re-fusion. I give up 800 life points to re-summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." Jaden's life points went from 7000-6200. "Then I'll activate Heated Heart! This raises my monsters attack points by 500." Flame Wingman's went up to 2600. "Then I'll activate Sky Scrapper. This gives my elemental hero monsters 1000 attack points if they are attacking a stronger monster. So Elemental Flame Wingman will attack." Flame Wingman's attack points went up from 2600-3600, and it destroyed Hex Trude. Due to its effect, Leon's life points went down to 0.

"That was also mildly interesting." said Alex as he materialized.

"Wow, that's a cool trick." said Jaden. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"No." said Alex as he dematerialized.

* * *


	9. kenzan vs Sugoroku

Sugoroku and Kenzan were starting their duel.

* * *

"Are you sure you are up to his old man?" asked Kenzan. 

"I'm ready for anything!" said Sugoroku. "I'll go first." He drew one card. "I'll summon Mummified Swordsman in attack mode (1700/0)." His monster appeared on the field. "I'll place one card face down, and end my turn."

Kenzan drew a card. "I activate the effect of my Gilasaurus to special summon it to the field."

"I activate Karma Cut! If I discard a card from my hand I can remove your monster from play." said Sugoroku. Kenzan's monster was destroyed.

"Fine then," said Kenzan. "I'll summon Sabersaurus in attack mode (1900/500). Now Sabersaurus, attack his Mummified Swordsman." Sabersaurus destroyed Mummified Swordsman, and Sugoroku's life points dropped from 4000-3800.

"By the way, your monster loses 500 attack points for destroying my monster." said Sugoroku. Sabersaurus' attack points dropped from 1900-1400.

"I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." said Kenzan.

Sugoroku drew a card. "I'll summon Pharaoh's Priest Yaht in attack mode (1600/1200). By the way, since I just summoned him, you lose 200 life points for each card face down." Kenzan's life points dropped from 4000-3600. "Now Pharaoh's Priest Yaht, attack his Sabersaurus!" Sabersaurus was destroyed, and Kenzan's life points dropped from 3600-3400. "Now I'll activate Heavy Storm, which destroys all of your spell and trap cards." Kenzan's facedown cards where destroyed. "I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." said Sugoroku.

Kenzan drew a card. "I activate the effects of my second Gilasaurus' to special summon them to the field." A Gilasaurus appeared on the field.

"Don't forget its secondary effect." said Sugoroku. "It allows me to special summon my Mummified Swordsman." Mummified Swordsman appeared on the field.

"Moving on," continued Kenzan, "I'll activate Time Portal. It allows me to summon one monster to the field from my graveyard for one turn, and I chose Sabersaurus. Then I'll sacrifice both of my monsters to summon Ultimate Tyranno in attack mode (3000/2200). He will attack, and his effect allows him to attack all of your monsters."

"I activate Tablets of Zaxua." said Sugoroku. Three facedown cards appeared on the field. "Now, I chose one monster, and two spell or trap cards from my graveyard. Then I place them facedown and then we each pick one. Then the person who chose the monster has to discard 5 cards from their decks." Sugoroku then choose the middle card. Kenzan choose the one on the right. The card flipped over to reveal that Sugoroku had the monster.

"Hahahaha, to bad." said Kenzan. "Looks like that plan didn't work."

"That's what you thing." said Sugoroku. "Because the five cards I'm discarding are the five pieces of Exodia!"

"Why are you discarding your best cards?" asked Kenzan.

"You'll see. And by the way, my trap card ends your battle phase," said Sugoroku.

"I'll end my turn." growled Kenzan.

Sugoroku drew a card. "This duel is over. I'll sacrifice my two monsters two activate my spell card Breaking the Seal of the Forbidden King. Now I have to remove all of my pieces of Exodia from play, and pay half my life points to summon The Forbidden King Exodia (10000/10000)!" Sugoroku's life points dropped from 3800-1900.

"10000 attack points!" shouted Kenzan!

"Yup." said Sugoroku. "Now Forbidden King Exodia, destroy his Ultimate Tyranno." Forbidden King Exodia's giant fist crushed Ultimate Tyranno, and Kenzan's life points dropped to 0.

Alex half materialized behind them, meaning that only his upper body was visible. "Well I guess that was an interesting duel." said Alex. "It was nice to see a very rare card." Then he dematerialized.

* * *

Mummified Swordsman

type: monster

level: 4

stats: 1700/0

effect: If this card is destroyed as a result of battle, the attacking monster loses 500 attack points.

Pharaoh's Priest Yaht

type: monster

level: 4

stats: 1600/1200

effect: when he is successfully summon, your opponent loses 200 attack points for each facedown.

The Forbidden King Exodia

type: monster

level: 10

stats: 10000/10000

effect: for later chapter.

(This was not based of Exodios the Ultimate Forbidden God)

Breaking the Seal of the Forbidden King

type: spell

image: a large coffin that looks like Exodia, with large black void in the middle of it, with two monsters being sucked into it.

effect: Remove all five pieces of Exodia from play, sacrifice two face up monsters with more than 1500 attack points or more, then pay half your life points. Then you can summon The Forbidden King Exodia.

Time portal

type: spell

image: beams of light swirling into the center of a ball of darkness.

effect: For one turn, you can special one monster from your, or your opponents graveyard. Ignore any summoning requirements.

Tablets of Zaxua

type: trap

image: three large stone tablets with weird writing on them.

effect: This card can only be activated during the battle phase. You chose one monster card, and two spell, or trap cards. Place them face down on the field. Then both players chose a card. The player that choses the monster has to discard 5 monsters from their deck. The battle phase then ends.

* * *

I'm using both Japanese and American.

Please take note that this is my first Fan Fiction, so of course, it is not very good! To those who hate the fact that I'm using original cards, please get over it.


	10. Kaiba vs Zane

Those who are fans of Kaiba might not what to read this chapter.

* * *

Seto Kaiba and Zane Trusedale where facing each other down. 

"I hope your ready to lose." said Kaiba.

"I don't plan to lose." said Zane.

"Well anyway I'll go first." said Kaiba. He drew one card. "I'll summon Z-metal Tank in attack mode (1500/1300). Then I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

Zane drew a card. "I'll activate Mythical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down. Then I'll summon Proto Cyber Dragon in attack mode (1100/600). Then I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

Kaiba drew one card. "I'll summon Dark Blade in attack mode (1800/1600). Now my Dark Blade will destroy your Proto Cyber Dragon." Dark Blade charged towards Proto Cyber Dragon.

"I'll activate Mirror Force, which stops your attack and destroys your monsters." said Zane. All of Kaiba's monsters were destroyed.

"Then I'll activate Monster Reborn, to bring back my Dark Blade." said Kaiba. "I end my turn."

Zane drew a card. "I'll activate Clone Duplication, with allows me to summon a token with the same stats as Proto Cyber Dragon. Then I'll activate Photon Generator Unit to sacrifice my two Proto Cyber Dragons to summon Cyber Laser Dragon in attack mode (2400/1800). Now it will destroy your Dark Blade." Kaiba's Dark Blade was destroyed, and Kaiba's life points dropped from 4000-3400. "I end my turn." said Zane.

Kaiba drew a card. "I'll activate Polymerization to fuse the three Blue Eyes White Dragons in my hand to summon Blue Eyes Ultimate White Dragon (4500/3800). Destroy his monster my great beast!" shouted Kaiba. Blue Eyes Ultimate White Dragon destroyed Cyber Laser Dragon and Zane's life points dropped from 4000-1900. "I end my turn."

Zane drew a card. "I'll activate my Power Bound to fuse the three Cyber Dragons in my hand to summon Cyber End Dragon, and Power Bound doubles its attack points (8000/2800). Now destroy his Blue Eyes Ultimate White Dragon!"

"No!" shouted Kaiba as his monster was destroyed and his Life points dropped to 0.

Alex materialized behind them, laughing his head off. "To think," said Alex, "That Kaiba would lose so easily!" Just then a bullet whizzed by his head. Kaiba had pulled out a pistol and was shooting at Alex! He dematerialized before any of the bullets could hit him.

* * *

I going to get a lot of hate mail for this. 


	11. Chazz vs Tenma Gekkou

Chazz and Tenma Gekkou were starting their duel.

"You don't stand a chance against the Chazz!" shouted Chazz.

"Um, ok." said Tenma. "Well, I'll go first." He drew a card. "I'll summon Woodland Elf level 2 (900/800) in attack mode. Then I'll place on card face down and activate Anti Spell! This makes it so no one can set any spells or traps until the end of your turn." Chazz growled in annoyance. "I end my turn." finished Tenma.

Chazz drew a card. "I'll summon Masked Dragon in attack mode (1400/1100). Now, destroy his woodland Elf!" Masked Dragon flew towards Woodland Elf.

"I'll activate Mirror Barrier!" shouted Tenma. "This will protect my monster for three turns, and also it will reflect your attacks back at you." Masked Dragon's attack bounced back, and destroyed Masked Dragon.

"I'll activate Masked Dragon's special effect. It will allow me to special summon one dragon will 1500 attack points or less, and I will chose this card and place it face down. Then I will end my turn."

Tenma drew a card. Then his Woodland Elf grew to level 4 (1700/1200). "I'll play the field spell Elf's Forest. This card allows me to summon and extra light monster with 1500 attack points or less each turn, and gives my light monsters 500 extra attack points, but only one of my monsters can attack. So I'll summon Thoroughbred Elf (1800/1500) and then I'll summon Learning Elf (1400/1500)." Then Elf's Forest increased their attack points. (1700/2200), (1800/2300), and (1400/1900). "Now my Thoroughbred Elf will attack your face down."

Thoroughbred Elf destroyed Chazz's facedown. It was a Masked Dragon. "Now all activate its effect, so I can summon Armed Dragon Level 3 (1200/900)."

"I end my turn." said Tenma.

Chazz drew a card. His Armed Dragon grew from level 3 to level 5 (2400/1700). "I'll discard two monsters from my hand two destroy two of your monsters, due to Armed Dragon Level 5's effect."

"My Woodland Elf is unaffected by monster effects." said Tenma.

"Whatever." said Chazz. Thoroughbred Elf and Learning Elf were destroyed.

"Thanks to learning Elf's special effect, I get to draw one card." said Tenma. He drew a card.

"Just go." said Chazz.

Tenma drew a card. "I'll activate Passage of Time. It makes it so 2 turns speed."

Chazz laughed. "So much for that, all you did was made my monster stronger." Armed Dragon grew from Level 5 to Level 10 (3000/2000).

Tenma smirked. "It made my monster Stronger too." His Woodland Elf had grown from level 4 to level 8 (0/0).

Chazz laughed even hard. "You made your monster weaker!"

"Well, that wasn't the point." said Tenma. "I'll activate its effect. If I sacrifice it, I can summon Elf Goddess in attack mode (4000/4000). Then I'll activate Elf's Rage, it destroys one of your monsters with 2000 attack points or more." Armed Dragon 10 was destroyed.

"NO!" shouted Chazz.

Tenma smiled. "Elf Goddess, attack him directly." Elf goddess attack Chazz's life points went from 4000-0.

"No comment." said Alex blankly before he dematerialized

* * *

Woodland Elf level 2 

level: 2

type: light

stats: (900/800)

effect: This card is unaffected by monster effects. During your next standby phase, sacrifice this card to special summon Woodland Elf level 4.

Woodland Elf level 4

level: 4

type: light

stats: (1700/1200)

effect: If this card is normal summoned, it has to be set face down. This card is unaffected by monster effect. If this card destroys a monster, your opponent has to discard a spell or trap card in their hand if possible. If this card uses its effect, at your end phase you can sacrifice this card to special summon level 6.

Woodland Elf level 6: will be discussed in a later chapter.

Woodland Elf Level 8

level: 8

type: light

stats (0/0)

effect: This card can't be normal summoned. This card can only be special summoned by the effect of Woodland Elf level 6, or a card effect. When this card is face up on the field, you can sacrifice this card to summon a monster with Elf in its name with 2000 attack points or more.

Elf Goddess

level: 10

type: light

stats: (4000/4000)

effect: This card can only be normal summoned by tributing three monsters. As long as this card face up on the field, no monsters with elf in their name can be attacked, except this card. This card is unaffected by spell, traps, or monster effects.

Elf's Rage

type: trap

image: an old Elf that is very angry, and yelling at a small elf child.

effect: If a monster with elf in its name is on the field, you can destroy one monster with 2000 attack points or more.

Elf's Forest

type: spell

image: a forest with a few elf worriers hidden between the trees.

effect: This card allows you to special summon a light monster with 1500 attack points or less per turn. It also gives all of your light monster 500 attack points. Only one monster on your side of the field is allowed to attack as long as this card is on the field.

Anti Spell

type: spell

image: a spell card with an x on it.

effect: Your opponent can't activate spell cards until the end of your opponent's turn.

Passage of Time

type: spell

image: a watch with its hands spinning out of control.

effect: upgrade all monsters with level in their name by two levels.


	12. Axel vs Yakou

Tenma Yakou and Axel Brodie were starting their duel.

"I'm going to send your down in flames!" said Axel.

"Prepare to lose horribly." smirked Tenma.

"I'll go first." said Axel. He drew a card. "I'll summon Volcanic Slicer in attack mode (1800/1200). Then I'll play Blaze Accelerator." A large cannon appeared on the field. "Then I will end my turn."

Tenma Yakou drew a card. "I'll summon Seraphiem Saber in attack mode (1600/1500). Then I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Axel drew a card. "I'll activate the effect of Blaze Accelerator. If I discard a pyro monster, I can destroy one of your monsters." Then cannon fired and fire ball came out of the barrel, and smashed into Seraphiem Saber, and it was destroyed.

"I'll activate Level-Resist Wall. When one of my monsters is destroyed, I can special summon two monsters of the same level. So I'll special summon Seraphiem Guardner (1000/2000), and Botis (1700/1900) in defense mode.

"Will, if I can't attack, I'll activate Volcanic Slicer's special effect. If I skip my battle phase, I can inflect 500 life points of direct damage." said Axel. Yakou's life points dropped from 4000-3500. "Then I end my turn."

Yakou drew a card. "I'll summon Angle 01 in attack mode. Then I end my turn."

Axel drew a card. "I'll discard my Blaze Cannon to play my Tri-blaze Cannon." Blaze Cannon shattered, and a large cannon with three barrels took its place. "Then I'll discard it to summon Volcanic Doomfire in attack mode (3000/1800)." Tri-blaze Cannon shattered, and a large flaming creature took its place. "Now, it will attack your Angle 01."

"I'll activate Negate Attack, which stops your attack." Volcanic Doomfire's attack fizzled.

"I'll end my turn." growled Axel.

Yakou drew a card. He smirked. "I'll sacrifice all of my monsters to summon The Devils Dread-Root in attack mode (4000/4000). Then I'll activate its effect. The attack points of your monsters are cut in half." Volcanic Doomfire's attack points dropped from 3000-1500. "Then I'll activate this spell card Dark Displacement. I'll pay half of my life points, and discard an 8 star monster from my hand to double my monster's attack points." Dread-Root's attack points went up to 8000. "Now, Dread-Root will destroy Volcanic Doomfire!" Dread-Root destroyed Volcanic Doomfire, and Axel's life points dropped to 0.

"That was over kill to the extreme." said Alex, who had materialized in the middle of their duel.

"Shut up! I like over kill." shouted Yakou, glaring evilly at Alex. He recoiled at the look, and dematerialized before Yakou could do anything.

* * *

Dark Displacement 

type: spell

image: a fiend that is glowing with dark energy, and has darkness rolling of of it like fog.

effect: Discard one 8 star monster, and pay half of your life points to double the attack points of one of your monsters.


	13. Jesse vs Kirk

Jesse Anderson and Kirk Dixon began there duel.

"I'll destroy you with the unstoppable force of my machines!" shouted Kirk.

"Uhm, ok." said Jesse. "I'll go first." He drew a card. "I'll summon Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle in attack mode (1400/800). Then I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

Kirk drew a card, "I'll summon Machiners Sniper in attack mode (1800/800). Attack his Cobalt Eagle."

"I'll activate Gem Flash! If I discard a Crystal Beast and put it in my spell and trap card zone." He placed Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle. "Then all battle damage taken to my monster is zero. So my monster isn't destroyed."

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." muttered Kirk.

Jesse drew a card. "I'll summon Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger in attack mode (1600/1000). Now attack his Machiners Sniper."

"But why?" asked Kirk. "Your monster is weaker!"

"Topaz Tiger has a special effect," said Jesse. "He gains 400 attack points when he attacks." Topaz Tiger's attack points rose to 2000. It destroyed Machiners Sniper was destroyed. Kirk's life points dropped from 4000-3800. "Then I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

Kirk drew a card. "I summon Machiners Soldier in attack mode (1600/1500). Then I'll activate Machiners Defender in attack mode (1200/1800). Then I end my turn."

Jesse drew a card. "I'll summon Crystal beast Amethyst Cat in attack mode (1200/600). Then I'll activate its effect. If I cut her attack points in half, she can attack you directly." Amethyst cat growled, ran at Kirk, and scratched his face.

"Ouch, that hurt!" muttered Kirk.

"And now," continued Jesse, "Topaz Tiger will attack your Machiners Soldier."

"I'll activate Mirror Force. It will destroy all of your monsters." shouted Kirk as all of Jesse's monsters were destroyed.

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." said Jesse.

Kirk drew a card. "I'll sacrifice both of my monsters to summon Perfect Machine King in attack mode (2700/1500). Now, perfect Machine King will attack your life points directly!" Jesse's life points went from 4000-1300. "I end my turn."

Jesse drew a card. "All summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth (1700/1600) in attack mode. Then I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

Kirk drew a card. "I'll summon Truckroid in attack mode (1000/2000). Then the effect of my Perfect Machine King kicks in. He gains 500 attack points." Its attack points went from 2700-3200. "Perfect Machine King will now destroy your Amber Mammoth."

"I'll activate another Gem Flash. You know what it does, I'll place Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle in my spell/trap card zone to reduce its battle damage to 0." said Jesse.

"I end my turn." said Kirk, annoyed.

Jesse drew a card. "Prepare to lose. I'll summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus in attack mode (1800/1200), which then in turn allows me to summon Rainbow Dragon (4000/0)." A large dragon with large gems along the side of it, with white scales appeared on the field. "Then I'll have it attack your Truckroid." Truckroid was destroyed and Kirks life points dropped from 3800-800. "I end my turn."

Kirk drew. "I'll switch my Perfect Machine King to defense mode and one facedown defense position monster and end my turn."

Jesse drew a card. "I'll activate Rainbow Dragon's special effect. If I remove all of my Crystal Beast's from play to move all cards on the field back to the deck." All of the cards on the field went back their decks. "Then I'll summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth in attack mode. How he will destroy you." Kirk's life point dropped to 0.

Alex had gotten tired by now and left without making a comment.

* * *

With Jesse's deck, I'm assuming that Jesse more than one copy of his cards in his deck. 


	14. Kitamori Reiko vs Adrian

Kitamori Reiko and Adrian were starting their duel.

"Ladies first." said Adrian.

"Ok," said Reiko. She drew card, and stared at it.

"Are you reading the text!" shouted Adrian.

Reiko jumped. "I'm sorry. I've only been playing for 2 months."

"Two months!" shouted Adrian. He sighted. "Oh well, just make your move." Alex was watching nearby. 'Why did I invite her to this tournament?' he thought.

"Ok." muttered Reiko nervously. "I'll summon Puppet Pawn in attack mode (800/1200). Then I'll play the field spell Battlefield Tragedy. As long as this card is face up on the field, when will battle, we will have to discard the top 5 cards of our deck. Then I'll place a facedown and end my turn."

Adrian drew a card. "I'll summon Deep Diver in attack mode (1000/1100). Then I'll attack your Puppet Pawn!" Deep diver charged towards Puppet Pawn.

"I'll activate Promotion!" said Reiko in almost a whisper. "This allows me to sacrifice Puppet Pawn to summon Puppet Rook in defense mode (1200/1800)." Puppet Rook knocked away Deep Diver easily, and Adrian's life points dropped from 4000-3200. Then Adrian discarded five cards from the top of his deck.

"I'll switch my Deep Diver to defense mode, place one card facedown, and end my turn."

Reiko drew a card. "I'll summon a second Puppet Pawn in attack mode. Then I'll place one card facedown, and end my turn."

Alex was still watching. "Oh yeah." he said to himself. "That stupid deck destruction thing of hers, that is while I invited her."

Adrian drew a card. "I'll summon Air Circulator in attack mode (0/600). Now I get to send two cards to my deck, shuffle, and draw two cards. Then I will end my turn."

Reiko drew a card. "I'll activate my second Promotion. I'll sacrifice my Puppet Pawn to summon Puppet Queen in defense mode (2200/2500). Then I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

Adrian drew a card. "I'll sacrifice both of my monsters to summon Cloudian- Eye of the Typhoon in attack mode (3000/1000). Then I will equip it with Megamorph. This spell card doubles my monster's attack points." Cloudian- Eye of the Typhoon' attack points went up to 6000. "Now it will attack, and because it is attacking the positions of your monsters change." Reiko's monsters switched to attack mode. "Now Typhoon will attack your Puppet Rook!" Typhoon destroyed Puppet rook and Reiko's life points dropped to zero.

Alex did make is appearance known. He dematerialized with making a comment.

* * *

Well, were finally getting to the end of round one. 


	15. Aster vs Siegfried

Aster and Siegfried were starting their duel.

"Prepare to lose heir-Aster." said Siegfried.

"Don't call me that." replied Aster. "I'll go first." He drew a card. "I'll activate Polymerization to fuse the Elemental Hero Avian and the Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer in attack mode (2100/1200). Then I'll summon Destiny Hero Divine Guy in attack mode (1600/1400), and then I'll place one card face down and my turn."

Siegfried drew a card. "I'll summon Valkyries Dritta in attack mode (1000/1600). Then I'll place one card facedown, and end my turn."

Aster drew a card. "I'll activate Graceful Charity. I draw three cards, then I discard two." Aster drew three cards, and discarded two. Now I'll set one monster facedown, then I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

Siegfried drew a card. "I'll activate the spell card Ride of the Valkyries. This allows me to special summon Valkyries Sovite (1600/1600), Valkyries Altest (1600/1600), and Valkyries Brunhilda (1800/2000). Now to go through their effects. Sovite destroys one of your monsters, and I chose Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer!" Aster's Phoenix Enforcer was destroyed. "Brunhilda now gains 300 attack points for every warrior, or dragon monster on the field." Brunhilda's attack points went up to 2100. "Now my Brunhilda will attack your facedown."

Brunhilda charged forward, and destroyed Aster's facedown. It was reveled to be a Destiny Hero Malicious (800/800). "I'll activate my trap card Destiny Signal. This allows me to summon Destiny Hero Diamond Dude in attack mode (1400/1600). Then I'll activate the effect of Destiny Hero Malicious. If I remove it from play, I can special summon another Destiny Hero Malicious." A second Destiny Hero Malicious appeared on the field.

"Any way," continued Siegfried, "I'll attack your second Destiny Hero Malicious with Dritta."

"I'll activate Negate Attack!" shouted Aster. "This trap card stops your attack."

"I end my turn." growled Siegfried. Due to the secondary effect of his Ride of the Valkyries spell card, the three monsters he special summoned returned to his deck.

Aster drew a card. "I'll activate Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw two cards. Then I'll play the field spell Mausoleum of the Emperor. Now I'll activate its effect. If I pay 2000 life points, I can summon this card with sacrificing monster. This monster I'm talking about is Destiny Hero Dreadmaster in attack mode (?/?). Now I'll activate his effect. His attack and defense points are equal to the combined attack and defense points of other Destiny Heroes on the field." Dreadmaster's attack went from 0-3800. " Now I'll get rid of my Mausoleum of the Emperor to play my Dark City! This gives all Destiny Heroes who are attacking that are weaker 1000 attack points." A dark city that looked like cardboard rose from the ground. "Then I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown. Now I'll have Destiny Hero Malicious attack your Dritta!" Destiny Hero Malicious' attack points went from 800-1800. Malicious then destroyed Dritta, and Siegfried's life points dropped from 4000-3200. "Then I'll have my Dreadmaster attack you directly."

"No!" shouted Siegfried as his life points dropped to 0.

"Wow." said Alex, who had been watching the duel. "That was very short." And with that, he left.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is short, but Siegfried's deck list is hard to work with. 


	16. Mako vs Alexis

Alexis Rhodes and Mako Tsunami were starting their duel.

"I'll wipe you out with the power of the sea!" shouted Mako.

"Will you shut up." shouted Alexis, annoyed.

"Sorry." said Mako, "Ladies first."

"Ok." said Alexis. She drew a card. "I'll summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode (1200/1600). Then I'll place two cards facedown cards and end my turn."

Mako drew a card. "I'll activate the field spell card Legendary Ocean. This card will downgrade my water monsters by one level, and give them 200 attack points. Then I'll summon Mad Lobster in attack mode (1700-1900/1000). Now, Mab Lobster will destroy your Etoile Cyber!"

"I'll activate Double Passe! this turns your attack into a direct attack." interrupted Alexis.

"So how does this help you?" asked Mako.

"You'll see. But now I'll activate Hallowed Life Barrier. If I discard a card, any life point damage I take is 0." A large shield appeared around Alexis, and Mad Lobster's attack bounced off. "Now, due to Double Passe, I can attack your life points directly. Then my Etoile Cyber's effect activates. If it attacks your life points directly, it gains 500 attack points!" Etoile Cyber attack points went from 1200-1700. Then it attacked Mako directly, and his life points went from 4000-2300.

"I will place one card facedown, and end my turn." growled Mako.

Alexis drew a card. "I'll summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode (1000/1000), and I'll activate her special effect. Sense your monster has more attack points, my monster can attack you directly!" Tutu danced ran towards Mako, and kicked him in the head, and his life points went from 2300-1300. "I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Mako drew a card. "I'll sacrifice my Mad Lobster to summon Levia Dragon- Daedalus in attack mode (2600-2800/1500). Now I'll activate his effect. If I get ride of A Legendary Ocean, all of the cards on the field, except my monster are destroyed." A Legendary Ocean disappeared, and a large wave surged over the field destroying everything. "Now Daedalus with attack you directly." Alexis' life points dropped from 4000-1200. "I end my turn."

Alexis drew a card, and smiled. "I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back Cyber Tutu in attack mode (1000/1000). Then I'll activate Angel Wing. This card with give my Tutu 300 extra attack points, (1000-1300). Now I'll use her effect again to attack you directly!" Mako's lfe points dropped from 1300-0.

"No!" shouted Mako. "The power of the sea defeated by a ballerina!"

Alex, who was watching near by said simply, "Pathetic." With that, he left.

* * *


	17. Rene vs Mai

It has been I while since I have updated. I've been having some computer problems.

* * *

Mai and René were starting their duel.

"You're going down hon." said Mai.

"Shut up and duel." replied René calmly.

"I'll go first." said Mai. She drew a card. "I'll summon Harpie Lady 3 in attack mode (1300/1400). Then I'll activate the spell card Hurricane Winds. This allows us to special summon one wind attribute monster from our hands. So I'll summon Harpie Lady 2 in attack mode (1300/1400)."

"I'll summon Ruby Hawk in attack mode (900/500). Then I'll activate its effect to special summon another wind monster from my deck, and I chose Armed Dragon level 3 (1200/900)." said René.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn." said Mai.

René drew a card. "Armed Dragon level 3 upgrades to Armed Dragon level 5 (2400/1700)." Mai gasped at its 2400 attack points. "Fortunately for you," continued René, "Because it's smaller level counterpart was summoned by Ruby Hawk, it can't attack." Mai sighted in relief. "Anyway, I'll sacrifice Ruby Hawk to summon Luster Dragon #2 in attack mode (2400/1700); now Luster Dragon #2 will attack your Harpie Lady 2." Luster Dragon #2 roared, and flew towards Harpie Lady 2.

"I'll activate Jet Steam. It allows me to switch the target of your attack to Harpie Lady 3." Luster Dragon #2 veered away from Harpie Lady 2, and destroyed Harpie Lady 3. Mai's life points dropped from 4000-2900. "Now her effect makes it so your monster can't attack for two turns."

"Now I'll activate Nightmare Steel Cage." said René. "This card keeps you from attacking for two turns. Now I'll end my turn."

Mai drew a card. "I'll summon Harpie's Pegasus in attack mode (1000/900). And now I'll activate its effect. As long as there is a Harpie Lady on the field, I can tribute it to destroy one of your monsters. Then half of that monsters attack points come out of your life points. So I'll choose your Armed Dragon Level 5." Armed Dragon Level 5 was destroyed, and René's life points dropped from 4000-2800. "Then I'll activate Elegant Egotist, which allows me to sacrifice Harpie Lady 2 to summon Harpie Lady Sisters in attack mode (1950/2100). Then I end my turn."

René drew a card. "I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back Armed Dragon Level 5. Now Armed Dragon level 5 will destroy Harpie Lady Sisters." Armed Dragon Level 5 roared loudly, and shot hundreds of little missiles at Harpie Lady Sisters.

"I'll activate the secondary effect of Harpie's Pegasus. If I remove it from place, I can negate one of your attacks." Armed Dragon level 5's attack was negated.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn." said René.

Mai drew a card. "I'll activate Separation of Parties. This will split my Harpie Lady Sisters into three Harpie Ladies (1300/1400 x3). Then I'll sacrifice all three of my monsters to summon Master of Harpies (3000/1700). Now if her effect, all spell and traps are destroyed." Nightmare Steel Cage was destroyed. "Now she'll gain 500 attack points for each Harpie card on the field, or in the graveyard." Master of Harpies attack points rose from 3000-6000. "But she is not allowed to attack on the turn she was summoned. So I end my turn." said Mai. "This duel is over."

René drew a card. She smiled broadly. "I'll activate Fresh Air. Now I gain 100 life points for each wind monster in the graveyard." René's life points went from 2800-3000. "Now I will remove my two dragons from play to summon Blue Dragon of the Wind in attack mode (3500/2000). Now I'll attack your Master of Harpies." Blue Dragon of the Wind flew towards Master of Harpies, but she pushed away the attack easily. René's life points dropped from 3000-500. "Now I'll activate its effect. First, if I discard a wind type monster from my hand so my monster isn't destroyed. Second, any monster that does battle with it is destroyed." Master of Harpies was destroyed. "Lastly, I discard one card from the top of my deck so it can attack again. So now it will attack your life points." Blue Dragon of the Wind attacked Mai and her life points went from 2900-0.

"OK." said Alex, who had been watching. "Round one comes to an end!"

* * *

Rene was created by my older brother.

* * *

Ruby Hawk

type: monster

level: 3

stats: (900/500)

effect: If this card is special summoned, you are allowed to special summon a level 4 or lower wind monster from your hand. If that monster is used in a tribute summon, that monster can't attack for one turn.

Blue Dragon of the Wind

type: monster

level: 8

stats: (3500/2000)

effect: This card can't be normal summoned, or set summoned. This card can only be special summoned by removing two dragon type monsters from play. If this card battles a monster, and would be destroyed, you can discard on wind card from your hand to keep it from being destroyed in battle. Also, any monster that battles with this card is automatically destroyed. Then if you discard the top card from your deck, this monster can attack again. If any of these effects are used, this monster can't attack for two turns.

Fresh Air

type:spell

image: A young woman standing on a mountain top. Her hair and dress are blowing in the breeze.

effect: increase your life points by 100 points for each monster in your graveyard.

Harpies Pegasus

type: monster

level: 4

stats: (1000/900)

effect: If there is another monster with Harpie in its name on the field, you can tribute this card to destroy one monster on the field. If this card is in the graveyard, you can remove it from play to negate one attack.

Master of Harpies

type: monster

level: 10

stats: (3000/1700)

effect: This card can't be special summoned. This card can only be normal summoned by tributing three monsters with Harpie in their names. This card can't attack on the first turn it was summoned. When this card is summoned, all spell, and trap cards are destroyed. This gains 500 attack points for each card with Harpie in their names on the field, or in the graveyard.

Hurricane Winds

type: spell

image: A hurricane hitting a shore line, blowing things up into the air.

effect: Both players can special summon one level 4 or lower wind monster from their hands.

Jet Stream

type spell

image: A bird being blown around by strong winds.

effect: If a wind monster is selected for an attack, you can switch the target to another wind type monster.

Separation of Parties

type: spell

image: a group of people splitting into three different groups.

effect: select one monster that was tribute summoned. Discard the selected monster and special summon the monsters that were used to summon it.


	18. R and R time

The winners of Round 1 trooped back to ware they had first talked to Alex. But when they got there, they noticed something very different.

"What the?!" spluttered Jacob. It was no longer a open field. It was now a small village, with one big building in the center of it.

"You like it?" asked Alex materializing right next Jacob, causing him to jump.

"What is this?" asked Jaden.

"This is where you will be staying tonight." replied Alex. "Because Round 2 starts tomorrow, you need somewhere to rest and enjoy yourselves until then."

"How did you manage to build all of this?" asked Yugi.

"Oh, that's just my little secret." said Alex impishly. "Anyway, you can just go of and enjoy yourselves. Round 2 starts tomorrow at 10 o'clock, I will alert you when the time comes. Also there is a cabin for each of you, and that large building is an entertainment center. So, see yea." finished Alex as he dematerialized, leaving everybody in a state of shock.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Syrus.

"We do what Alex said." said Jaden cheerfully. "We go and enjoy are selves."

That broke the tension. Everyone relaxed and went down to the large building. They were astounded immediately by it. It had two floors. The ground floor had an indoor swimming pool, a gym, and a shooting range. The second floor consisted of a café, an arcade, and what looked like a bar. And everyone went to do what ever they wanted.

Joey, who had heard of Kiba's defeat from Zane, paraded around the building singing "I did better than Kiba. I did better than Kiba" until Jacob and Bobby threatened to beat him up if he didn't stop. They didn't do it out of sympathy for Kiba, they did it because it was really annoying.

For some reason, Syrus had challenged Aster to a match on DDR in the arcade. Apparently, Aster was making fun of Syrus for being short, and Syrus wanted to teach Aster a lesson. If that was the case, he wasn't doing it very well because Aster was surprisingly good at it.

Zane, René, and Tenma Yakou were doing nothing. Zane and René were setting a different tables drinking coffee. Yakou, on the other hand, was setting in a corner looking darkly at everyone.

Jim and Sugoroku were deep in conversation about fossils, and ruins. Karen, Jim's crocodile, was swimming around in the indoor swimming pool. This caused everyone to avoid the swimming pool entirely.

Jaden, Jesse, and Jacob were setting at a table trading some spare cards they had on themselves. Jaden and Jesse expressed interest in the origin of Jacob's deck. Turns out he won a 'design your own deck' contest.

Yugi, Bobby, and Tenma Gekkou were sitting at the counter of the area that looked like a bar. It was a bar, but it was stocked with soda pop instead of beer. They were engaged in a 'Who can drink the most pop' contest. Bobby was winning, Yugi had dashed to the bathroom to relive himself, and Gekkou was very slowly sipping up the pop.

Alexis and Adrian were running laps in the gym. They were running a race. Alexis was winning. She was on her 65th lap, while Adrian was on his 45th lap.

After a couple more hours of happiness, and merriment, they all walked sleepily to their cabins.

* * *

Have a Happy New Year everybody 


	19. Later that night

It was very late. The moon was full, but there was heavy cloud cover. So, in other words, it was very dark. Everyone was sleeping peacefully in their cabins. But all was not well. A man was lurking around the cabins, hiding in the shadows.

The man's name was John. He was an infamous card thieve. He even was a Rare Hunter at one point. Although very few people knew about this tournament, he was able to find it through bribery, blackmail, and espionage.

'_I should get a good haul here'_ he thought.

He was approaching one of the cabins, with a silenced gun in hand.

"What do you thing you are doing?" came a cold harsh voice from out of the darkness.

John turned around. There standing in a pool of moon light was Alex. He was glaring at John.

"Who are you?" growled John, pointing his gun at Alex.

"My name is Alex." said Alex.

"Well Alex, prepare to die." sneered John. But before he could pull the trigger, the gun became red hot. John gasped and dropped the gun. The gun got hotter and hotter until it was nothing but a puddle of melted steel. He stared at Alex in horror. "What are you?"

Alex smiled wickedly. "I'm your worst nightmare."

Shadows began to engulf both of them.

John was petrified. "NO!" he shouted. "You can't."

Alex lifted his left arm reviling a pitch black duel disk. "I will spare you if you can beat me in a duel. If you lose, will, I guess you already know.

John gulped. He then pulled out a duel disk he was carrying.

"You my go first." said Alex.

"O-o-o-o-k-k-k." stammered John. He drew a card. "I'll summon Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode (1300/2000). Then I will place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Alex drew a card.

"I'll activate Drop Off!" shouted John. "This card makes it so that you have to discard the card you just drew."

Alex smiled. "Fine with me," he discarded his card. "I'll summon Mad Reloader in defense mode. I will then place two cards facedown, and end my turn."

John drew a card. "I'll summon Archfiend Soldier in attack mode (1900/1500). Now I will switch my Giant Soldier of Stone to attack mode and equip him with Axe of Despair. This will give my monster 1000 attack points!" Giant Soldier of Stone's attack points went from 1300-2300. John's confidence was growing. "Now Archfiend Soldier will destroy your monster." Archfiend Soldier charged forward and sliced Mad Reloader in two.

"I'll activate Mad Reloader's special effect. If I discard two cards, I can draw two cards." said Alex, as he discarded two cards, and then drew two cards.

"Ok" said John. "Now Giant Soldier of Stone will attack your life points directly." Giant Soldier of Stone slowly drew its giant stone swords, and slowly charged towards Alex.

"I activate Draining Shield. This will stop your attack, and increase my life points by your monster's attack points." shouted Alex. Giant Soldier of Stone's attack bounced off the shield, and Alex's life points went from 4000-6300.

"I end my turn." said John.

Alex drew a card. "I'll activate Graceful Charity. This card allows me to draw three cards. Then I have to discard two." Alex then drew two cards, and then he discarded two. "Now I will summon Phantom of Chaos in attack mode (0/0). I end my turn."

John drew a card. "I'll sacrifice both of my monsters to summon my Tyrant Dragon in attack mode (2900/2500). Now he will attack your Phantom of Chaos!" Tyrant Dragon flew towards Phantom of Chaos.

"I'll activate Phantom of Chaos's special effect. It is allowed to take the attack and defense points of one effect monster in my graveyard. I chose for it to take the points of my Lava Golem!" Phantom of Chaos's attack points went from 0-3000. It then blasted Tyrant Dragon.

"Luckily for you, any battle damage from this card is 0." said Alex.

"I'll activate my facedown Call of the Haunted to bring back my Archfiend Soldier in attack mode. I'll place one card facedown, and end my turn." finished John.

Alex drew a card. "I'll summon Power Murder in attack mode (1800/1000). Now it will attack your Archfiend Soldier!"

"But why?" asked John. "Your monster is weaker."

"Simple. His effect allows him to gain 1000 attack points if he attacks a stronger monster." said Alex as Power Murder's attack points went from 1800-2800. It easily destroyed Archfiend Soldier, and John's life points went from 4000-3100. "I'll place two cards facedown, and end my turn."

John drew a card. "I'll activate Meteor of Destruction. This will inflict 1000 points of damage to you." Alex's life points went from 6300-5300. "Now I'll summon Return Zombie in attack mode (1000/1600). Now attack his Power Murder, and because my monster is weaker, your monster loses 1000 attack points." Power Murder's attack points went from 1800-800, and was destroyed. Alex's life points went from 5300-5100.

"I will now place one card face down and end my turn."

Alex drew a card. "I'll activate Monster Reborn, to revive Power Murder. Now I'll activate my facedown Shallow Grave. Now we both get to special summon one monster from our graveyards in facedown defense mode." They both took monsters from their graveyards, and placed them in facedown defense mode. "Now I'll activate Cemetery Bomb. This will inflict 100 points of damage to you for each card in your graveyard." John's life points dropped from 3100-2500. "Now I will sacrifice Power Murder and my Phantom of Chaos to summon Yubel in attack mode (0/0). Now I'll sacrifice my facedown monster to keep Yubel in play. Now I end my turn."

John drew a card. "I'll sacrifice both of my monsters to summon Reign-Beaux, Overlord of the Dark World in attack mode (2500/1800). Now it will attack your Yubel!" Reign-Beaux charged towards Yubel, and slashed it, but it wasn't destroyed.

"What the!?" shouted John.

"It's my Yubel's effect. It can't be destroyed by battle, and I don't take any life point damage. But you, on the other hand, take the damage." sneered Alex.

John's life pointd went from 2500-0.

"NO!" shouted John.

"You lose." said Alex. "And now, your soul won't be taken." John looked at him hopefully. "You die!" shouted Alex. John screamed loudly as he burst into flames. When the flames receded, there was nothing left of John but a scorch mark, and a pile of ashes. Alex glanced at the cabins. The lights of the nearest cabins were turning on. Disposing of that fool was louder than expected. He dematerialized just in time for Jacob, Yugi, and Zane came charging out of there cabins.

"Did you hear that?" asked Yugi.

"Sure did." replied Jacob. "It sounded like someone screaming."

"Look over here." said Zane. Jacob and Yugi walked over to were he was pointing. "It looks like something burned here."

"What do you thing it was?" asked Jacob.

"I haven't any idea." said Zane.

Jacob tried to stifle a large yawn, but failed miserably. "I don't know about you two, but I'm going to bed." Jacob then walked back to his.

"I'll mention this to Alex in the morning." said Yugi, and he went back to his cabin.

Zane studied the spot a little more, and went back to bed

* * *

It's my longest chapter yet!

Happy New Year


	20. Round 2 start

10 o'clock the next morning seemed to come fast. Before any of them knew it, they were being called to start Round 2.

"Did everybody get a good night sleep?" asked Alex cheerfully.

"No." said Jacob. "There was some kind of commotion last night."

"Oh, it was probably." said Alex.

"I don't think so." said Yugi. "When you went to see what was up, we found a large scorch mark, and a large pile of ashes."

"Well, I can't explain that." said Alex. "Any way, I've posted the duels for Round 2. There is a rule change this time around. When you play a monster from you hand in defense mode, it has to be facedown first. You now have 10 minutes to prepare. By the way, we will be dueling here so everyone can watch." Alex snapped his fingers, and a large cement platform rose out of the ground.

Joey vs. Jim

Jacob vs. Syrus

Bobby vs. Adrian

Jesse vs. Tenma G.

Jaden vs. Zane

Yugi vs. Aster

René vs. Tenma Y.

Sugoroku vs. Alexis

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. 


	21. Jim vs Joey

Ten minutes had passed, and everybody was gathered around the dueling platform. Alex was standing in the middle with a microphone.

"Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3. Is this thing on?" he said testing if the microphone worked. "Will Joey Wheeler and Jim Cook please report to the dueling area?"

Jim and Joey climbed onto the platform. They took up positions across from each other.

"Alright," said Alex, "You know the rules, so let's get started!"

"Duel!" shouted Jim and Joey in unison.

"I'll go first." said Jim. He drew a card. "I'll set one monster into facedown defense mode. Then I will then place one card facedown and activate Perforation of Miracle. This allows me to send one rock monster from my deck to the graveyard, and then I'm allowed to draw one card. Now, I end my turn."

Joey drew a card. "I'll summon Goblin Attack Force in attack mode (2300/0)."

"I'll activate Trap Hole," interrupted Jim. "This card will destroy their monster." Joey's monster was destroyed.

"I'll place two cards facedown, and end my turn." growled Joey.

Jim drew a card. "I'll activate Fossil Fusion. This allows me to fuse the rock monster in my graveyard with the warrior in your graveyard to summon Skullnight, the Mesozoic Fossil Knight in attack mode (2400/1200). Now, my monster will attack your life points directly!"

"I'll activate Negate Attack! This stops your attack and end your battle phase." said Joey.

"I end my turn." said Jim.

Joey drew a card. "I'll summon Marauding Captain in attack mode. Now his effect allows me to special summon Exiled Forces in attack mode (1000/1000). I'll now activate his effect. If I tribute him while he is face up on the field, I can destroy one of your monsters." Exiled Forces disappeared, and Skullnight was destroyed. "Now, Marauding Captain will attack your facedown." Marauding Captain charged forward, and stabbed at the facedown. His sword bounced off.

"You attacked my Shell knight!" said Jim, (0/2000). "And now, you will lose an additional 500 life points." Joey's life points went from 4000-2700.

"I'll place two cards facedown, and end my turn." said Joey.

Jim drew a card. "I'll activate Flint Cragger. If I send it to the graveyard, you will lose 500 life points." Joey's life points dropped from 2700-2200. "Now, I will summon Weathering Soldier in attack mode (2000/1200). Weathering Soldier will now attack your Marauding Captain." Weathering Soldier destroyed Marauding Captain. Joey's life points dropped from 2200-1400. "I end my turn." Due its effect, Weathering Soldier's attack points dropped from 2000-1600.

Joey drew a card. "I'll summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode (1800/1600). Gearfried will now destroy your Weathering Soldier!" Gearfried destroyed Weatherin Soldier, and Jim's life points dropped from 4000-3800. "Then I'll place two cards facedown, and end my turn."

Jim drew a card. "I'll activate Graceful Charity. This card allows me to draw three cards, and then I can discard two." Jim then drew three cards, and then discarded two. "Now I will remove two rock monsters in my graveyard from play to summon Earth Giant Gaia Plate in attack mode (2800/1000). Now it will attack your Gearfriend!"

"I'll activate Magic Arm Shield. This card will protect my monster with one of yours." said Joey. A large shield appeared on the field and arm shot out of it, grabbing Shell Knight, and put it in front of Gearfried so it took the blast.

"I then remove my shell Knight from play to keep Gaia Plate in play. Now I end my turn." said Jim.

Joey drew a card. "I'll activate the spell card Release Restraint. If I tribute my Gearfried, this spell card allows me to summon Gearfried the Swordmaster in attack mode (2600/2200). Now I'll equip it with Axe of Despair. This will increase its attack points by 1000." Gearfried's attack points went from 2600-3600. "This allows me to activate its effect. If it is equipped with something, I' m allowed to destroy one of your monsters." Earth Giant Gaia Plate was destroyed. "Now I'll activate my facedown Metalmorph. This will increase my monsters attack points by 300." Gearfried's attack points rose from 3600-3900. "Now he will attack your life points directly." Gearfried the Swordmaster attacked Jim and his life points dropped from 3800-0.

"And Joey wins!" shouted Alex. Everyone politely applauded.

Joey and Jim shook hands. "Great duel mate." said Jim.

"Thanks, you too." said Joey.

* * *

Happy New Year 


	22. Jacob vs Syrus

"That was a great duel." Alex said, getting back on the platform. "Now will Jacob and Syrus please report to the dueling arena?"

Jacob and Syrus walked up, and climbed onto the platform. They took up positions across from each other.

"Duel!" they said in unison.

"I'll go first." said Syrus. He drew a card. "I'll activate the spell Production Designs. This spell card allows us to look that the top three cards of our decks. Then we are allowed to special summon any machine type monsters will 1000 attack points or less. The other cards are then placed on the bottom of the deck." They then looked at the top three cards of their decks.

"I'll summon Gyroid (1000/1000), and Ambulanceroid (300/1200) in defense mode." said Syrus.

"I'll summon RX-75-4 Guntank (200/2300), and Zaku 1 (900/200) in defense mode." said Jacob.

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." said Syrus.

Jacob drew a card. "I'll activate the effect of Guntank. If it is face up on the field during my stand-by phase, you lose 500 life points." Syrus' life points dropped from 4000-3500. "Now I'll play the field spell Universal Century!" When Jacob played it, the surroundings turned into open space. In the distance, there was a large metal structure, with little explosions around it.

"What dose it do?" asked Syrus.

"Nothing yet." said Jacob. "Now I'll sacrifice my Zaku 1 to summon RX-78-2 Gundam!" The large robot appeared on the field (2000/2000). "Because Universal Century is in play, this card can't be destroyed in battle. I'll place two cards facedown, and Gundam destroy your Ambulanceroid." Ambulanceroid was destroyed. "Now, I end my turn."

Syrus drew a card. "I'll activate Lighting Vortex! This card will destroy all of your face up monsters." All of Jacobs monsters were destroyed.

"I'll activate Gundam's effect. When it is sent to the graveyard, and Universal Century is in play, I am allowed to special summon RX-178 Gundam Mk II (2300/1700)." said Jacob.

"Right," said Syrus, I'll summon Submarineroid in attack mode (800/1800). I'll activate its effect to attack your life points directly, and then switch to defense mode." Jacob's life points dropped from 4000-3200. "Now I will end my turn."

Jacob drew a card. "I'll summon FXA-05D G-Defenser in attack mode (1200/500). I'll now activate G-Defenser's effect. I can equip it to Gundam Mk II, which will allow it to attack twice during the battle phase. Also, since Universal Century is in play, Gundam Mk II can direct damage to you equal to the difference between my monsters attack points, and your monster's defense points. Now since your Gyroid needs to be attacked twice to be destroyed, I'll attack it twice." Gundam Mk II attacked Gyroid twice, and Syrus' life points dropped from 4000-2400. "Now I'll activate Ace Pilot. If you take more than 2000 life point damage in one battle phase, I can attack a third time. So Gundam Mk II, attack his submarineroid." Gundam Mk II destroyed Submarineroid, and Syrus' life points dropped from 2400-1900. "I now end my turn."

Syrus drew a card. "I'll activate Vechicroid Connection Zone. With card I can fuse the Drillroid, Steamroid, and Submarineroid in my hand to summon Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill in attack mode (3000/2000). Now it will attack your Gundam Mk II!" Gundam Mk II was destroyed, and Jacob's life points dropped from 3200-2500. "I will end my turn."

"Due to Gundam Mk II's special effect, I can special summon MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam (2600/2400). Now on with my turn." Jacob drew a card. "I will now activate Limiter Removal, which will double my monsters attack points (2600-5200). Now Zeta Gundam will attack your monster." Zeta Gundam destroyed Jumbo Drill, and Syrus' life points dropped to 0.

"Yet, another great duel!" said Alex. "Lets give them a hand." Again, everyone politely clapped for them.

"Nice duel." said Syrus shaking Jacob's hand. Jacob just smiled happily.

* * *

Zaku 1

type: monster

level: 3

stats: (900/200)

effect: This card is unaffected by trap cards.

RX-75-4

type: monster

level: 4

stats: (200/2300)

effect: Every time this card is face up on the during your stand-by phase, your opponent loses 500 life points.

RX-78-2 Gundam

type: monster

level: 6

stats: (2000/2000)

effect: If Universal Century is face up on the field, this cards gains the following effects. This card can't be destroyed in battle. When this card is sent to the graveyard, you can special summon RX-178 Gundam Mk II from your deck, or hand.

RX-178 Gundam Mk II

type: monster

level: 6

stats (2300/1700)

effect: If Universal Century is face up on the field, it gains the following effects. When this card attacks a defense mode monster, the difference between this monsters attack, and the defending monsters defense points comes out of your opponent's life points. If this card is sent to the graveyard, you can special summon MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam from your hand, or deck.

FXA-05D G-Defenser

type: monster/union

level: 4

stats: (1200/500)

effect: this card can be equipped to RX-178 Gundam Mk II. When this card is equipped tp Gundam Mk II, it can attack twice in a battle phase.

MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam

type: monster

level: 7

stats (2600/2400)

effect: If Universal Century is face up on the field, this monster gains the following effects. If you half the attack points of this card during the battle phase, it can attack your opponent's life points directly. When this card is sent to the graveyard, you can special summon MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam.

Universal Century

type: spell

image: The earth surrounded by space colonies

effect: All effects of monsters with Gundam in their name are activated. This card can't be destroyed by traps, or monster effects.

Ace Pilot

type: spell

image: A man standing in front of a Zaku cockpit with 5 gm paintings stamped on the side of it.

effect: this card can only be activated during the battle phase. If you inflect more than 2000 points of damage to your opponent, you can select one monster on your field, and it can attack again.

Production Designs

type: spell

image: a bunch of blueprints in a pile on a table.

effect: both players look at the top three cards of their decks. Special summon all machine type monsters with 1000 attack points or less. The other cards are then put at the bottom of the deck.


	23. Bobby vs Adrian

"Alright!" shouted Alex. "Let's get on with the next duel! Now will Bobby and Adrian please come up here?"

Adrian and Bobby stepped up to the arena. They took up dueling dueling positions and started.

"I'll go first," said Adrian. He drew a card. "I'll set one facedown card, then place one card facedown, and end my turn."

Bobby drew a card. "I'll activate the field spell Slot Counter." Then large numbers appeared on the field. Just about everyone's reaction to this was, "What the?!"

"Um," stammered Alex, "an explanation is needed."

Bobby fell over in embarrassment. "This makes the effects of my cards easier to understand. If you didn't notice, this card will assign a number, from left to right, to every monster, and spell/trap slot."

"Ok." said Alex. "Let's get back to the duel."

"Right," said Bobby. "I'll summon Frogger in attack mode (1800/1200). Now, I'll have Frogger attack your facedown!" Frogger hopped towards the facedown card, and destroyed it.

"Since you destroyed my Cloudian – Poison Cloud, you will now lose 800 life points." Bobby's life points dropped from 4000-3200. "Now I'll activate Natural Disaster! This card activates when you destroy a card with "Cloudian" in its name, you will lose 500 life points." Bobby's life points dropped from 3200-2700.

"I'll place two cards face down, and end my turn." said Bobby.

Adrian drew a card. "I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Slot Counter."

"I'll activate Diamond! This card will negate your spell, and will allow me to draw one card." said Bobby.

"Alright," muttered Adrian. "I'll activate the spells Lucky Cloud, and Summon Cloud. Next, I'll summon Cloudian – Sheep Token in attack mode (0/0) in attack mode. Now I'll activate Summon Cloud's effect. I'm allowed to special summon a second Cloudian – Sheep Token in attack mode. I'll place one card facedown, and end my turn."

Bobby drew a card. "I'll summon Pinky in attack mode (1600/1400). Now Frogger, and Pinky will destroy your two Cloudian Sheep Tokens." Adrian's life points dropped from 4000-800.

"I'll activate the effect of my Sheep Cloud. This allows me to summon 4 Sheep Cloud Tokens." said Adrian. The 4 tokens appeared on the field.

"I'll end my turn." said Bobby.

Adrian drew a card. "I'll sacrifice my two sheep tokens to summon Cloudian – Eye of the Typhoon in attack mode (3000/1000). Now I'll activate the trap card Windstorm of Etaqua! This will switch the positions of all of your monsters." All of Bobby's monsters switched to defense mode. "Now, I have Typhoon attack your Pinky, and due to its effect, your monsters switch to attack mode." Bobby's monster was destroyed, and his life points dropped from 2700-1300. "I end my turn."

Bobby drew a card. He smirked broadly. "I'll summon Turtle in attack mode (0/0). Its effect allows Frogger to attack you directly!"

"No!" shouted Adrian.

"Yup." Laughed Bobby, "Now, Frogger will attack your life points directly!" Frogger attack Adrian, and his life points dropped to 0.

"Give them a hand folks." Alex shouted to the crowd, and they applauded.

Bobby tried to shake Adrian's hand, but he slapped his hand away.

* * *

Bobby and his cards are the creation of my sugar-hyped little brother. If you couldn't tell, his cards are based of classic games.

* * *

Frogger

Type: monster

Level: 4

Stats: (1800/1200)

Effect: Once pre turn you can switch Frogger into any other slot or position.

Pinky

Type: monster

Level: 4

Stats: (1600/1400)

Stats: Any monster summoned in slot 3 is lowered on attack by 500 points.

Turtle

Type: monster

Level: 1

Stats: (0/0)

Effect: If Frogger is on the field, it may attack directly.

Diamond

Type: trap

Image: A large Diamond

Effect: If your opponent activates a card that destroys any monsters or magic card(s) negate the effect and draw one card.

Slot Counter

Type: spell

Image: Card slots with large numbers above them.

Effect: Number your card slots from left to right, by numbers 1-5. Any effects evolving card slots are automatically activated.


	24. Jesse vs Tenma G

"Okay, now that was mean!" shouted Alex, hitting Adrian on the head as he went by. Adrian glared at him but did nothing. "Alright, let's get on to the next duel. Next is Jesse vs. Tenma G. So they could please step forward." Jesse and Tenma stepped onto the dueling platform and started their duel.

"I'll go first." said Tenma, as he drew a card. "I summon Wonderbeat Elf in attack mode (1700/1600). Then I place two cards face down, and end my turn."

Jesse drew a card. "I summon Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger in attack mode (1600/1000). Now I attack your monster!"

"Why?" asked Tenma. "Your monster is weaker."

"True," replied Jesse, "But my monster gains 400 attack points when it battles an opponent's monster."

Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger's attack points rose from 1600-2000. With a roar, it jumped on Wonderbeat Elf, tearing it to shreds with its claws. Tenma's life points dropped from 4000-3800.

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn." finished Jesse.

Tenma drew a card. "I summon Dark Elf Sorceress in attack mode (1700/800)." A dark elf with white hair, dark skin, and wear black witches robes appeared on the field. "Now my monster will attack your Topaz Tiger. And she as an effect! When she battles a monster, that monster's effects are negated!" Dark Elf Sorceress destroyed Topaz Tiger, and it reappeared on Jesse's field as a gem, and Jesse's life points dropped from 4000-3900. "Next, I equip my monster with Reflector!" A large shield that had a large mirror on it appeared in Dark Elf Sorceress' hand. "I end my turn."

Jesse drew a card. "I activate the spell card E-Force! This allows me to special summon my Topaz Tiger!" The yellow gem in Jesse's spell/trap card slot started to glow and turned into Topaz Tiger (1600/1000). "Next, I summon Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle in attack mode (1400/800). Now, my Topaz Tiger will attack your Dark Elf Sorceress." Topaz Tiger's attack points rose to 2000 as it jumped on Dark Elf Sorceress. She held out Reflector out and a beam of energy shot out of the mirror as she was destroyed. Tenma's life points dropped from 3800-3500, and Jesse's life points dropped from 3900-2900.

"What happened?" asked Jesse.

"When a monster with equipped with Reflector is attacked, you lose half of your attacking monster's attack points." explained Tenma. "Now I activate Battle Summon! This allows me to special summon one monster that destroyed as a result of battle this turn." Dark Elf Sorceress appeared on the field in defense mode.

"Now, Cobalt Eagle will destroy your monster again!" shouted Jesse as Cobalt Eagle destroyed Dark Elf Sorceress. "I end my turn."

Tenma drew a card. "I activate Graceful Charity! This card allows me to draw three cards, and discard two." Tenma drew three cards, and discarded two. "Now I activate my facedown trap card Wrath of Elves! Now for every monster with "elf" in its name I remove from the graveyard, I can destroy a monster. So I remove two of my monsters to destroy your two monsters!" Tenma took two monsters from his graveyard, and bolts of energy shot out of his graveyard and flew towards Jesse's monsters. As the bolts hit Topaz Tiger, and Cobalt Eagle, they were destroyed and reappeared as gems on Jesse's field.

"Next, I summon Grand Elf Wiseman in attack mode (500/500)! Now I activate my spell Grand Elf Summoning! If I sacrifice my Grand Elf Wiseman and half my life points, I can special summon one monster with "Elf" in its name regardless of summoning conditions." Tenma's life points dropped from 3500-1750. "So I special summon my Woodland Elf Level 6 in attack mode (2700/2400)." A large elf wearing a simple tunic, pantaloons, and a hat appeared on the field. "Now for his effect! I can special summon two monsters with "elf" in their names from my hand! I chose to special summon Thoroughbred Elf (1800/1500) and Learning Elf (1400/1500). Now my monsters will attack!"

"I activate Rainbow Life! If I discard a card, I gain life points instead of losing them!" shouted Jesse.

"Crap…" muttered Tenma as Jesse's life points went from 2900-8800. "I end my turn."

Jesse drew a card. "I activate my facedown Mine Blasting! This card allows me to discard the top 5 cards from my deck, but I will not be able to draw next turn." Jesse took 5 cards from his deck and sent them to the graveyard. "Next I activate Monster Reborn to summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus in attack mode (1800/1200). Then I play Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three cards, and discard two." Jesse drew three cards and discarded two. "Now I summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth in attack mode (1700/1600). Now, since I have 7 different Crystal Beast monsters on my field or in my graveyard, I can special summon Rainbow Dragon in attack mode (4000/0)."

"Oh crap…" Tenma muttered under his breath.

"Now my Sapphire Pegasus will attack your Thoroughbred Elf!" shouted Jesse. Sapphire Pegasus flew towards Thoroughbred Elf, and both were destroyed. "Now Amber Mammoth will destroy your Learning Elf," Amber Mammoth stomped forward and destroyed Learning Elf, and Tenma's life points dropped from 1750-1450. "And finally, Rainbow Dragon will destroy your Woodland Elf Level 6!" Rainbow Dragon shot a rainbow color energy stream at Woodland Elf, destroying it, and Tenma's life points dropped to 0.

"And that's game!" shouted Alex. The crowd applauding politely as Jesse and Tenma shook hands

* * *

I updated finally.

* * *

**Dark Elf Sorceress**

**Type: **monster/effect

**Stats: **1700/800

**Level: **4

**Effect: **When this card battles a monster, negate the monster's effect during the battle phase only.

**Grand Elf Wiseman **

**Type: **monster/effect

**Stats: **500/500

**Level: **3

**Effect: **When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, take one spell or trap card from your graveyard and shuffle it into your deck.

**Woodland Elf Level 6**

**Type: **monster/effect

**Stats:** 2700/2400

**Level: **7

**Effect: **This card can't be normal summoned. This card can only be special summoned by the effect of Woodland Elf Level 4. This card can not be effected by monster effects. When this card is summoned, special summon two monsters with "Elf" in their names from your hand unless the effect of the monster says otherwise. If this card destroys a monster, you can sacrifice this card to special summon Woodland Elf Level 8.

**Battle Summon**

**Type: **trap

**image: **a monster jumping out of the graveyard and onto the field.

**Effect: **This card can only activated during the battle phase. Special summon one monster from your graveyard, that was destroyed as a result of battle during this battle phase, in defense mode.

**Wrath of Elves  
**

**Type: **trap

**image:** The spirit of an elf shooting a arrow at a Battle Ox.

**Effect: **For every monster with "elf" in its name that you remove from play, destroy one monster on the field.

**Grand Elf Summoning **

**Type: **spell

**Image: **A Grand Elf Wiseman holding a staff up with a purple aura around him.

**Effect: **This card can only be activated when Grand Elf Wiseman is on the field. Pay half your life points and sacrifice Grand Elf Wiseman to special summon any monster with "elf" in its name from your hand, deck, or graveyard regardless of summoning conditions.


	25. Jaden vs Zane

"On to the next duel." shouted Alex. "Will Jaden and Zane please step forward?" Zane and Jaden stepped forward, and started their duel.

"I'll go first!" said Jaden, drawing a card. "I activate Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in attack mode (2100/1200). Then I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Zane drew a card. "I special summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode (2100/1600). Next I summon Proto-Cyber Dragon in attack mode (1100/600). I activate Photon Generator Unit. This allows be to sacrifice my Cyber Dragon and Proto-Cyber Dragon to summon Cyber Laser Dragon in attack mode (2400/1800). Then I activate Monster Reborn to special summon my Cyber Dragon from the graveyard. Now my Cyber Laser Dragon will destroy your Flame Wingman."

Cyber Laser Dragon shot a laser beam at Flame Wingman and it was destroyed. Jaden's life points dropped from 4000-3700. "And now my Cyber Dragon will attack you directly!"

"I activate the trap A Hero Emerges. Now you pick a card in my hand and if it's a monster, I can summon it!" shouted Jaden, as he held his hand up.

"The middle card," said Zane.

"Thanks, because what you chose, and what I now summon is Elemental Hero Neos in attack mode (2500/2000)." said Jaden as Elemental Hero Neos appeared on the field.

"I end my turn." muttered Zane.

Jaden drew a card. "I activate Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards. I summon Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird in attack mode (800/600). I now activate his effect which allows me to gain 500 life points for each card in your hand." Jaden's life points went from 3700-4700. "Now I fuse Elemental Hero Neos and Air Hummingbird to summon Elemental Hero Air Neos in attack mode (2500/2000). Then I equip it with Instant Neospace. Now my monster won't return to my deck at the end of my turn. So now, my Air Neos will destroy your Cyber Laser Dragon."

Zane's Cyber Laser Dragon was destroyed, and Zane's life points dropped from 4000-3900. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Zane drew a card. "I activate Polymerization to fuse two Cyber Dragons to summon Cyber Twin Dragon in attack mode (2800/2100). Now Cyber Twin Dragon will attack your Air Neos!"

"I activate Negate Attack! This will stop your attack and end your battle phase." said Jaden.

"I place one card facedown end my turn." said Zane.

Jaden drew a card. "I a second Pot of Greed, then I play the field spell Neo Space. This card gives my Neo Space monsters 500 extra attack points!" Air Neos' attack points went from 2500-

3000. "Now my Air Neos will destroy your Twin Cyber Dragon!" Air Neos destroyed Twin Cyber Dragon and Zane's life points drooped 3900-3700. "I place three cards facedown and end my turn."

Zane drew a card. "I activate Overload Fusion! I remove from play my two Cyber Dragons, Proto-Cyber Dragon, Twin Cyber Dragon, and Cyber Laser Dragon to summon Chimeratech Over Dragon in attack mode (?/?)"

"It doesn't have any attack points?" asked Jaden.

"It gains attack points equal to the number of monsters I removed from play times 800." replied Zane as his monster's attack points went from 0-4000. "Then I activate Megamorph, which doubles my monster's attack points!" Chimeratech Over Dragon's attack points rose to 8000. "Now my Chimeratech Over Dragon will destroy your Air Neos!"

"I activate my Battle Fusion, which will increase my monster's attack points by your monster's attack points!" shouted Jaden as Air Neos' attack points rose from 3000-11000.

"Then I activate my Battle Fusion!" shouted Zane as Chimeratech Over Dragon's attack points rose from 8000-19000.

"Well, then I activate Final Fusion! This makes it so we both take damage equal to the sum of both of our monster's attack points!" shouted Jaden.

"But why?" asked Zane. "It will be a tie!"

"Nope," replied Jaden, "because I activate Hero's Endurance! This card only activates when I have a warrior monster on my field, and I'm about to lose all my life points, this card makes it so that I can negate the damage, but my life points get reduced to 50."

Jaden's life points dropped from 4700-50, and Zane's life points dropped from 3700-0.

"Wow! What a great end to this exciting duel!" shouted Alex, as the crowd applauded.

"Great duel, Jaden." said Zane shaking Jaden's hand.

"Thanks, you too." replied Jaden.

* * *

Jaden won, Zane lost. That's how it happens so get over it!

* * *

**Hero's Endurance **

**Type: **trap

**Image: **a warrior holding his shield up bravely as he is hit by a large fire ball

**Effect: **This card can only be activate if you have a warrior on the field. If you are about to lose all of your life points, decrease you life points to 50, to negate the damage.


	26. Yugi vs Aster

Alright, onto the next duel!" shouted Alex, as Yugi and Aster started their duel.

"I'll go first." said Yugi, drawing a card. "I set on monster in defense mode, and place two cards facedown. I end my turn."

Aster drew a card. "I summon Destiny Hero Divine Guy in attack mode (1600/1400). Now, Divine Guy will attack your facedown monster!" Divine Guy charged forward and destroyed the facedown monster. It revealed to be Marsh Melon (300/500).

"You've activated the effect of my Marshmallon. First off, it isn't destroyed by battle. Second, since it was facedown you lose 1000 life points!" said Yugi as Aster's life points dropped from 4000-3000.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." said Aster.

Yugi drew a card. "I activate the trap Fortress of Sand! This card will absorb up to 3000 points of damage to my life points! Then I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode (1700/1600). Now, my Beta will destroy your Divine Guy!" Beta the Magnet Warrior shot a bolt of magnet energy at Divine Guy, destroying it. Aster's life points dropped from 3000-2900.

"I activate Destiny Signal!" shouted Aster a Spotlight with a D on it appeared behind him. "This allows me to special summon one level 4 or less Destiny monster. I summon Destiny Hero – Fear Monger in attack mode (1000/1000)."

"I end my turn." said Yugi.

Aster drew a card. "I summon Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude in attack mode (1400/1600). I now activate his effect! He allows me to look at the top card of my deck. If it is a normal spell, I send it to the graveyard, but can activate it next main phase." Aster looked at the top card of his deck. "Well what'll yeah know, it's Destiny Draw. So I send it to the graveyard." Aster sent it to the graveyard. "Next I equip my Diamond Dude with Black Pendent, which will raise its attack points by 500." Diamond Dude's attack points rose from 1400-1900. "So now my Diamond Dude will destroy your Beta the Magnet Warrior!" Diamond Dude destroyed Beta the Magnet Warrior.

"Now, my Fortress of Sand activates. It absorbs the damage I would had took." said Yugi. Fortress of Sand's total went from 0-200. "And don't forget, you can't destroy Marshmallon by battle."

"Yes, I remember. I end my turn." said Aster.

Yugi drew a card. "I play the spell Marshmallon Glasses! This card makes it so that none of your monsters can attack any monsters other than my Marshmallon. Next, I summon Red Gadget in attack mode (1300/1500). Now its effect activates. I can add one Yellow Gadget from my deck to my hand." Yugi took a Yellow Gadget from my deck to my hand. "Next, I activate Bond of Brotherhood! I pay 1000 life points to special summon two level 4 or lower from my deck or 

hand. I chose to special summon Yellow Gadget (1200/1200), and Green Gadget (1400/600)." The sum of Fortress of Sand went from 200-1200). "I then activate my facedown Stronghold the Moving Fortress! This trap acts as a monster, and when it's activated it is special summoned facedown. I end my turn."

Aster drew a card. "I activate Destiny Draw! If I send a Destiny Hero to the graveyard, I can draw two cards." Aster drew two cards. "Then summon Destiny Hero – Malicious in attack mode (800/800). I then place two facedowns and end my turn."

Yugi drew a card. "I flip up my Stronghold the Moving Fortress in attack mode (0/2000). I activate its effect. Since Red Gadget, Yellow Gadget, and Green Gadget are on the field, its attack points become 3000." Stronghold the Moving Fortress' attack points rose from 0-3000. "Now, my Stronghold will attack your Malicious!"

"I activate D-Counter! This card will destroy your Stronghold!" Stronghold destroyed Malicious and Aster's life points dropped from 2900-500. Stronghold was then destroyed.

"I end my turn." said Yugi.

Aster drew a card. "I activate the effect of my Destiny Hero-Malicious! If I remove it from play, I can special summon a Malicious! I then activate Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards." Aster drew two cards. "I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Yugi drew a card. "I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode (1900/1700). Now my skilled Dark Magician will attack your Malicious!"

"I activate Negate Attack!" shouted Aster. "This stops your attack and ends your battle phase."

"I end my turn." said Yugi.

Aster drew a card. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Fortress of Sand!" Yugi's Fortress of Sand was destroyed. "Next, I sacrifice my Destiny Hero-Malicious, Destiny Hero-Diamond Dude, and Destiny Hero-Fear Monger to summon Destiny Hero-Plasma in attack mode (1900/600). I then activate the effect of my Destiny Hero-Plasma's effect. I can equip your monster to my monster and my monster will gain half its attack points. And I chose your Skilled Dark Magician!" Plasma sucked up Skilled Dark Magician and its attack points rose from 1900-2850. "Then I activate my facedown Dust Tornado to destroy you Marshmallon Glasses!" Yugi's Marshmallon Glasses was destroyed.

"Now my Destiny Hero-Plasma will attack your Yellow Gadget!" shouted Aster as Plasma destroyed Yellow Gadget, and Yugi's life points dropped from 4000-2350. "I end my turn."

Yugi drew a card. "I sacrifice my Marshmallon, Red Gadget, and Green Gadget to summon Obelisk the Tormentor in attack mode (4000/4000)." The large, powerful form of Obelisk the Tormentor appeared on Yugi's side of the field. Now, Obelisk the Tormentor will destroy your 

Plasma!" Obelisk lifted his first and destroyed Plasma with it and Aster's life points dropped from 500-0.

"What a duel! What a Duel!" shouted Alex, jumping up and down with excitement! "Wow! Amazing! Incredible! What a show of a God Card!"

* * *

I know that Yugi never used the god cards, but I don't really care. Yugi has all three in this story and that is that.

* * *


End file.
